


A Day in the Life of Yusei and Aki

by Frostseraph



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph
Summary: My entry for the Aki-based fic event on a Yugioh Discord.  May contain vines in -ahem- places.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	A Day in the Life of Yusei and Aki

_Ah yes. Me. My husband. Our twin babies. And his d-wheel._

"In a moment, Aki." She'd lost count of how many times she'd heard that now. This was supposed to be Aki's day to take Yusei out, but so far Yusei had done nothing but work on his Yusei Go. He'd hardly even paid any attention to his baby daughter Rose, who was in his lap watching him work. Rose's twin brother Hoshi was with Aki, who was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Yusei you fucking pleb." said Jack, "How long are you going to keep Aki waiting?"

"Not much longer, I promise." said Yusei, "I just need to finish this. And don't curse in front of Rose and Hoshi."

"Dude, really?" said Crow, "It's like that d-wheel is more important to you than she is! You're not even paying much attention to your babies!"

"It's not, I swear." said Yusei, "I just want to finish this upgrade."

"Be careful, Yusei." said Bruno, "The longer you make her wait, the angrier she'll get."

"I'm working as quickly as I can." said Yusei

Another hour passed, and Aki was finally at her limit. She put Hoshi and Rose aside.

"YUSEI FUDO! YOU'VE KEPT ME WAITING LONG ENOUGH!" Aki was in full psycho mode now. Vines came from her deck and pulled Yusei away from the d-wheel. 

"You've done it now, Yusei." said Jack, "You're on your own."

"Jack, look!" said Crow, "Yusei is SMILING!"

"Seriously?!" said Jack

"This is what I was waiting for~" said Yusei, "You're so much more fun like this, Aki."

"You were deliberately... just to get me like this?!" said Aki

"Yep." said Yusei, "I knew it would work. I haven't seen you like this since the babies were born. I missed it."

"Well then... You want psycho, you'll get psycho!" Aki dragged Yusei to his room, "Jack, Crow, Bruno, you're in charge of the babies.

All Jack, Crow, and Bruno could hear were Yusei's moans from outside the door as he was given the vine treatment all over and inside his body.

And Yusei enjoyed every minute of it, even asking for more. 

"I guess we're stuck with them now." said Jack, pointing at Hoshi and Rose, "What should we do?" 

"It's just a couple of babies, how hard could that be?" said Crow, picking up Hoshi and Rose.

Aki and Yusei were busy all night long, and were both a panting mess by the end of it.

"That was amazing." said Yusei, "We need to do that more often."

"Next time just ask." said Aki, "For the love of god."

"Sorry." said Yusei, "I just knew that would do the job."

"Should we check on the others?" said Aki

"Yeah, probably." said Yusei

Yusei and Aki went out to check on the others and their jaws dropped. The main room was a complete mess, like a bomb exploded. Jack was holding the crying babies trying to make them stop, Crow was in the kitchen trying to cook, and Bruno was buried under pillows and blankets.

"Oh thank god, the cavalry is here!" said Jack, "Help!"

"What did you idiots do?" said Yusei, taking the two babies and calming them right away.

"We were just playing with them and they started crying!" said Jack, "I thought they might be hungry so I opened a cup ramen for them, then Crow yelled at me and went to the kitchen, and Bruno tried making a small robot for them to play with but it blew up."

"Crow was right to yell at you." said Aki, "You don't give a baby hot solids, you moron."

"Bruno, be more careful with that stuff." said Yusei, "At least Crow knows how to take care of kids."

"Damn right I do." said Crow, giving Aki two bottles of formula, "Here, I tried my own recipe with only baby safe ingredients."

"Thank you Crow." said Aki, giving the babies the bottles. The babies suckled at the bottles happily.

"They love it." said Yusei. He burped the babies once they finished drinking, then gave each of them a fresh diaper.

"Crow, you're our go-to babysitter from now on." said Aki, "Clearly you have all the brains cells among the three of you."

"You got it." said Crow, "I'll make plenty more of that formula too."

"And keep Jack from doing anything stupid." said Aki, "He really is brainless."

"I know how to deal with him." said Crow, "We've only known each other most of of our lives."

"Thanks, Crow." said Yusei, "You can take a break for now. Aki, how would you like to go for a ride, all four of us?"

"I'd love that." said Aki, "I'm sure the babies will too."

Yusei gave Aki his spare helmet, put Rose and Hoshi in a double carrier on his chest, and got on the Yusei Go. Aki got on behind him.

"You two have fun!" said Bruno. Crow and Jack began cleaning up the mess.

"We will." Yusei smiled and drove off. The babies looked around curiously, enjoying the view of the city.

"This is wonderful." said Aki, hugging Yusei from behind.

"Enjoy the view." said Yusei, "We can do this as often as you like."

"I'll definitely take you up on that." said Aki, "Hoshi and Rose are loving it too."

Hoshi and Rose squeaked happily as Yusei petted them.

"I'm sure they'll be great d-wheelers one day." said Yusei, "Champions too."

"Yeah." said Aki, "Just like Daddy."

"Mommy too." said Yusei, "Don't underestimate yourself. You are a force on a d-wheel."

"Aww thanks, Yusei." said Aki, "I learned from the best."

"Thank you too." said Yusei, "I guess I am pretty good."

"I owe so much to you." said Aki, "You saved me from myself and helped me become who I am today."

"Hey, anyone would have done the same." said Yusei, "You're a wonderful girl, and you've given me more than I could ever ask for."

"You deserve it." said Aki, "You truly are the yusei gear that holds us all together."

"Thank you, Aki." Yusei kissed her on the lips, "For making this the best birthday I've ever had."


End file.
